<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Розовое вино by samspiesonyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110053">Розовое вино</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou'>samspiesonyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:42:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неизвестно, что опьяняет сильнее — вино или поцелуи Панто.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Silas Dengdamor/Prince Panto Trost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Розовое вино</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Любимой команде Holistic Detective Agency.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хотя королевских кровей был Сайлас, именно Панто умудрялся вести себя, как настоящий рыцарь и джентльмен. Их тайный роман длился уже несколько месяцев, и листья на деревьях успели сменить зеленый цвет на огненно-красный — а Панто все еще ограничивался целомудренными поцелуями.</p>
<p>Не то чтобы Сайласа это возмущало, просто…</p>
<p>Просто его грызло любопытство. Он был молод и совершенно неискушен. Родился он, разумеется, не вчера, а потому в общем и целом имел представление о том, чем обычно занимаются любовники. Но, воспитанный чванливой матерью, ума не мог приложить, как завести с Панто разговор… о таких вещах.</p>
<p>За него все решил случай.</p>
<p>Между Тростами и Денгдаморами произошла стычка. Обе стороны понесли потери. На их очередную тайную встречу Панто заявился с флягой розового цветочного вина.</p>
<p>— Мы должны почтить память погибших, — сказал он, встретив вопросительный взгляд Сайласа.</p>
<p>Тот не стал говорить, что в жизни не пробовал цветочного вина. Лишь однажды он пригубил эля — и это был весь его опыт с пьянящими напитками.</p>
<p>Цветочное вино оказалось сладким и вкусным. А еще оно развязывало язык и руки. Сайлас и оглянуться не успел, как обнаружил, что прижимает Панто к стволу дерева.</p>
<p>— Любовь моя, нам не стоит… — Панто мягко перехватил его руки. — Ты опьянен, и я не хочу поступать с тобой так грязно.</p>
<p>— Заниматься со мной любовью — это грязно? — горько спросил Сайлас, враз поникнув.</p>
<p>— Я уверен, это прекрасно. Пользоваться твоей уязвимостью — грязно, — все так же мягко пояснил Панто.</p>
<p>— Я отвечаю за свои действия, — твердо сказал Сайлас, смотря Панто прямо в глаза. — Просто… вино придало мне храбрости. Это ты храбрый и без вина. А я… я просто тебя желаю, и не решался раньше тебе это ска..</p>
<p>Похоже, артиллерия оказалась действительно тяжелой. Потому что Панто не дал ему договорить и впился в губы вовсе не целомудренным поцелуем — жадным, влажным. Сайлас от такой неожиданной страстности совсем голову потерял. Шарил руками по его горячему крепкому телу, постанывая, жарко отвечал на поцелуй. И бессвязно шептал в губы:<br/>— Ты так прекрасен… Я желаю тебя с нашей первой встречи… Я люблю тебя… Люблю твои руки… Твои глазами… Твои губы… Твои волосы… Они цвета рассветного неба…</p>
<p>Он действительно обожал волосы Панто. Такой нежный цвет. Такая шелковая мягкость. Интересно, а там, где…</p>
<p>Сайлас чуть отстранился. То ли вино его опьянило, то ли поцелуи, но он задал вопрос, которым внезапно озаботился:<br/>— А у тебя волосы розовые… везде?</p>
<p>— А ты проверь, — просто ответил Панто. Вроде бы с ласковой усмешкой, но на самом деле в голосе слышалась скрытая мольба.</p>
<p>И Сайлас собрал всю свою смелость в кулак. Сходя с ума от неловкости, пробрался пальцами за пояс его штанов. Панто был возбужден, и Сайлас с вожделением огладил твердую плоть.</p>
<p>— Сайлас, цвет не на ощупь проверяют, — охнув, с теплотой заметил Панто. — Тебе придется меня раздеть.</p>
<p>— Все что захочешь, любовь моя, — прошептал Сайлас.</p>
<p>К этой задачи он подошел обстоятельно. Вначале снял с Панто длинный тяжелый плащ — тот шумно упал к ногам. Затем развязал веревочки на сорочке, потянул вверх — Панто послушно поднял руки, позволяя снять с себя одежду.</p>
<p>С сапогами Панто справился сам. Когда — Сайлас и заметить не успел. Да и неважно. Он сглотнул и опустился на колени. Посмотрел на Панто снизу вверх. Тот одарил его ответным взглядом — полным любви и обожания. Сайлас распутал завязки на поясе штанов и решительно потянул их вниз к лодыжкам. Огладил мускулистые белые бедра. В порыве чувств уткнулся лицом в поджарый живот, целуя кожу повыше пупка. Сладко. Будто пьешь цветочное вино. Пьяняще.</p>
<p>Панто вздрогнул, громко выдохнул и запустил пальцы ему в волосы.</p>
<p>Как же здорово…</p>
<p>И это — только начало.</p>
<p>Волосы у Панто действительно оказались розовыми везде. Но Сайласа этот вопрос уже не то чтобы заботил. Его ожидали куда большие интересности — новые и чудесные.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>